


[Podfic] Making Biscuits

by UnholyCrowley



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cats, Family, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Widogast's Nascent Nein-Sided Tower, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley
Summary: Jester plonked down next to him with a swoosh of her skirts, a doughnut clutched in one hand (dark chocolate with sprinkles) and another in her mouth. Caleb eyed them suspiciously and then gently started to pack away his more valuable notes. The occasional dick doodle was easy enough to ignore (and, though he’d never admit it, made him smile whenever he saw them) but chocolate was infinitely harder to get out of vellum.“Caaaaayleeb,” Jester said, her cheeks bulging as she tried to speak past her mouthful of pastry, “I’m bored.”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Making Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Biscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246326) by [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater). 



> Yay for this not only being my first solo podfic, but for it also being a jump into podfics for a new fandom that I've been in for a few years now and my first try at soundscaping!  
> This has been recorded for [Voice Team Mystery Box](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), Team Sun, for the challenge "Jinx". The challenge required us to make a podfic with a sound effect or sfx that matched with someone else's podfic!  
> I read this fic and instantly loved it! I thought of multiple sounds and background abience noises that I could use for it and I was super excited!  
> As Part of VoiceTeam's challenges, whoever contributed to the podfic got points, so thank you to [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina) for your awesome Premier Pro editing tips, [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress) for the fabulous art, and [Mousek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek) for being a brilliant beta!

(Headphones recommended for background ambience noise!)

Podfic Length - 09:43

Stream or Download - [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/making-biscuits)  
Stream - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/unholycrowley/making-biscuits)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading of this wonderful fic!  
> If you did, please leave a kudos or a comment down below! They truly are appreciated!  
> If you want to join me on my chaotic adventure through fandoms, join me on [Tumblr](https://unholy-crowley.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Love,  
> UnholyCrowley


End file.
